Recently, liquid crystal display apparatuses have the large advantages of thin-type, small weights and low consumption of electric power, and thus are actively used for display apparatuses of personal computers, cellular phones, electronic organizers and the like. The liquid crystal display apparatuses utilize the birefringence of driving liquid crystal materials to perform switching of light. Thus, the liquid display apparatus has the problem of view angle dependency attributable to the birefringence of driving liquid crystal materials. For the resolution of the problem, a variety of phase difference layer forming films have been developed. The phase difference forming film is normally fabricated by stretching of film made of polyacrylate, polycarbonate, triacetyl cellulose and the like, and is placed outside a liquid crystal cell. The phase difference layer forming film is normally stuck by an adhesive to the outside of a liquid crystal cell formed by sandwiching a driving liquid crystal material between two substrates. A refractive index of the adhesive differs from that of a phase difference layer forming film, thereby posing a problem in that the former film causes irregular refraction on the surface of a display.
On the other hand, recently, in a color film produced by laminating on a base material a colored layer that colors transmission light such as red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light, a method is proposed that applies a crosslinkable liquid crystal material or a polymer liquid crystal material to the top face of the colored layer to place a phase difference layer inside a liquid crystal cell (see Patent Literature No. 1). In this case, there is no need for an adhesive, so that the problem of the above light scattering is not posed, and a high mechanical strength and heat resistance are obtained because of the phase difference layer being protected by the substrate and further moisture absorption can be restrained.
Moreover, for further improvement of heat resistance and chemical resistance on the phase difference layer, a method is proposed that adds multifunctional (meth)acrylate (see Patent Literature No. 2 and Patent Literature No. 3) to a polymerizable liquid crystal.
Patent Literature No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-221506
Patent Literature No. 2: JP-A 2002-265421
Patent Literature No. 3: JP-A 2002-308832